


My Everything

by LotsaNeon2D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda like Levi, M/M, Sorrynotsorry for the joke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/pseuds/LotsaNeon2D
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been observing Eren Jaegar for quite some time. Who knows what he thinks whenever he has his eyes set on the tanned boy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started off as a SHORT poem that was saved in my notes, but I decided to extend it and clean it up a little <3 I hope it's not too short though

The "suicidal bastard".  
This is the nickname for a certain angry little shit that everyone had to watch over with wary. I never knew him. But for some reason, this nickname stuck to me. Why would this young clumsy idiot have so much attention brought onto him? Why him, of all people? What the hell did he do? I never bothered to even look for the answers.

This "bastard" means nothing to me.  
\--  
Humanity's Last Hope.  
The young soldier was enforced to this role because of his father. The overly impulsive boy swore to destroy *all* Titans, no matter the cost. This reckless piece of shit isn't really doing anything good, but I'm forced to believe he has potential because of Erwin Smith. The government's already doing enough to try to dismantle the Survey Corps. But now that we actually have an advantage for once, he's been put into my hands for care.

My unfortunate responsibility.  
\--  
Brat.  
*No one* has ever exasperated me as much as he does. It's ironic how a murderous, angry Titan shifter can become so nervous and paranoid in a matter of seconds. But I have to admit that I can definitely see the potential in him. He catches onto things rather quickly (and cleans very well given his level of expertise), so he's really not the shit stain of a soldier that people think he is. He just needs more of a guidance.

My fellow cadet.  
\--  
Eren Jaegar.  
This is the name of a boy that I'm getting to know a little better. Jaegar has opened up to me after all the time that I was stuck with his ass. He's not JUST a clumsy idiot that has a tendency to get angry all the damn time. He's very loyal and is rather determined; he's overly honest and passionate about the things that he cares about, which is admittedly admirable. He keeps himself well physically also. Jaegar's strong...mentally AND physically. He's...not bad.

My friend.  
\--  
Ocean Eyes.  
I gave the beautiful soul this nickname. I don't know what the ocean looks like, but if I had to guess...it would have the colour of his gorgeous eyes. But that's not the only graceful and powerful thing about Eren. He'll do *anything* for me, always be there for me, loves me, and accepts me for *me*, Levi Ackerman. And I'm more than willing to do the same. He's my reason to live. My supporting anchor. My lover.

My everything.


End file.
